victorious meets big time rush
by btr is awesome121
Summary: Tori and her friends move to the palm woods and meet big time rush
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**

**Hey this is a cross over of Big time rush and Victorious. I will try and write frequently but I have a lot of schoolwork so maybe on the weekends. Anyways I'm not going to do smut. I frown upon writing smut. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Big time rush or Victorious I don't own Invisible Big time rush owns the song**

Chapter 1

**[Tori's P.O.V]**

I was setting up for the new play. Trina my older yet not talented sister was the lead. Her harness buckle had broken. She was certain that it was my friends and I. Lane had talked to Helen our Principle to not expel us. Helen made up her mind and I have to accept that.

"Now what do we do" Jade screamed.

"We could go to school at the palm woods," I said

"Oh yeah but don't we have to live there? "Beck asked.

"Yeah,"I said

So we all begged our parents. Mine understood that I couldn't live with Trina anymore.

**[a few days later]**

I got a text from everyone saying they could go. When we got there we met Camille "The palm woods method actress queen" or so other people say. I bumped into this kid with dirty blonde hair and green eyes that were to die for

"Hey you just moved here right?" he asked

"Yeah, we moved from Hollywood arts" I said

"Oh I'm Kendall" he said

"Tori" I said

**[Andrea's P.O.V]**

Ok so we just got to the Palm Woods and Tori is gone with some boy. Wow I'm really protective. Can't blame me though its Tori she's really nice. Then I realized Big time rush lives here.

**[B.T.R P.O.V]**

So earlier that day we had to go to Gustavo to record some songs.

"Dogs you are going to sing _Invisible_ because Griffin wants to do some new music video"

**(Starts singing Invisible)**

**Kendall**

Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder and your world just feel so small?

**Logan**

Put yourself on the line and time after time keep feeling inside, like they don't even know you're alive. Are you on the mind or just invisible?

**Carlos**

But I wont let you fall, I see through you them all, and I just wanna let you know oh

**Group**

Ohh when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright. You're a star the sky's the limit and I'll be right by your side. Ohh you know, you're not invisible to me, Ohh you know you're not gonna be invisible

**Kendall**

Do you ever think of, what you're standing of the brink of, feeling like giving up, but you just can't walk away

**Logan**

Nigh after night always trying to decide are you gonna speak out, or get lost in the crowd do you take a chance or stay invisible ooo whoa

**Carlos**

But I wont let you fall, I see through you all, and I just wanna let you know Ohh

**Group **

Ohh when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright. You're a star the sky's the limit and I'll be right by your side. Ohh you know, you're not invisible to me, Ohh you know you're not gonna be invisible

**Logan**

Got look far I'll be where you are

**Kendall**

I wish you could see what I see

**Logan**

So don't ask why just look inside

**Kendall**

Baby it's all you need

**Carlos**

And I don't understand, why you won't (you won't) take my hand and go, cause you're so beautiful

**Group**

And every time that Ohh when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright. You're a star the sky's the limit and I'll be right by your side. Ohh you know, you're not invisible to me, Ohh you know you're not gonna be invisible

Ohh when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright. You're a star the sky's the limit and I'll be right by your side. Ohh you know, you're not invisible to me, Ohh you know you're not gonna be invisible

"Perfect dogs " Gustavo was actually complementing them.

**[Kendall's P.O.V]**

Was Gustavo complementing us or was he just trying to be nice. Whatever on the way back to the Palm woods I ran into a girl she had brown hair and beautiful cheekbones

"Whoa new girl" we all said even know James will most likely get her. We were on our way up to 2J when the new girl bumped into me.

"Hey you just moved here right" I asked

"Yeah, we moved from Hollywood arts," I said

"Oh I'm Kendall," I said

"Tori" She s said

I ended up showing Tori around and her friends came looking for her so she introduced me to them.

"Hey guys this is Kendall Knight from Big time rush" she said

"Kendall this is Jade, Beck, Cat, Andrea, and Robbie. Oh yeah and Rex Robbie's puppet"

"Tori he doesn't like being called puppet" Robbie warn

"Well ok guys nice too meet you now I want you too meet the rest of the band" I said

We went into apt 2J and saw Logan James and Carlos watching hockey. Wait what they never watch with out me.

"Unbelievable you guys are unbelievable watching hockey without me" I yelled trying to keep the anger out of my voice

"Oh Kendall we are so sorry I wanted to text but I thought you would be here a while ago" Logan said innocently

"Whatever, guys this is Tori, Beck, Jade ,Cat ,Andrea , Robbie and Rex the puppet but he doesn't like being called a puppet." I explained

"Kendall we are sorry and I'm James," James said

"Whatever man I'm not gonna let this slide James" I said

"Kendall please don't be mad and I'm Carlos" Carlos spat out.

"Um… guys it's just hockey Kendall why are you so upset?" Tori asked. Clearly she didn't know where we grew up.

"The big deal is we grew up watching hockey together and we plaid hockey, "I explained glaring at James Logan and Carlos the whole time. I then just went in my room. Well the room I shared with Logan. I was so mad that they were watching and I know I was being rude but I was really mad at my 3 best friends.

**{Beck's P.O.V]**

Ok this Kendall kid clearly love hockey. I was kind of surprise of how calm he was. If my friends did something like that I guess I would lose it yeah lose it. When Kendall left I didn't feel offended but Logan could have stayed back a little while. Well Tori didn't get it so Kendall explained more that the big thing is that he loves hockey.

**[Logan's P.O.V]**

I went in my room to find Kendall on his bed.

"Kendall we are really really sorry" I said to tell you the truth I hate it when Kendall is mad at us.

"Logan I'm not mad just disappointed that you guys do something like that." Kendall said in a very stern voice.

"Ok sorry buddy.

**[No ones P.O.V]**

That night the guys and victorious were asleep. They'd met Katie. Victorious was going to sign with Roque Records.

**(Next day)**

**{Carlos P.O.V]**

We made up with Kendall. I woke up last as always I couldn't get the picture of Cat out of my mind she was so beautiful. I made my way to the kitchen to be greeted by James, Logan, and Kendall.

"Morning" I said

"Morning" they all said at once

**[James P.O.V]**

I noticed Kendall was still a little mad but he got over it those new kids were really fun and I know Kendall likes Tori I do too but I hurt my best friend so I have to make it up to him. So today we do some contest and we sing with the winners yeah so original. We've been doing this for a while now so we are used to it. Not like I don't love our fans because I do I love every single one of our rushers. So I got ready to get my tan on at the pool. I guess everyone was coming because they didn't say anything about it. We saw Tori and her friends in the lobby. Is it weird that Jade scares me?

**[Jade's P.O.V]**

I was waiting for Vega to hurry up so we can go to that amazing pool. Wait isn't that big time rush over there. Tori can't stop flirting with Kendall. It's so obvious. Kendall is in a different state of mind right now or so that's what his best friends say. It started when Jo Taylor left for 3 years to film a movie. Oh this is fun to mess with Vega and her feelings.

**Authors note thanks for reading I will be posting probably tomorrow I really like this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I was really bored I'm gonna update later probably I don't know so….yeah anyways hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer I do not own big time rush or victorious. And all the songs I use do not belong to me. They belong to either Big time rush or victorious.**

**[Kendall's P.O.V]**

We went to the pool with James because I didn't want to be stuck in the apartment. On the way there we saw Tori and her friends. That Jade girl is so freaky. The guys and I made it to our original spots.

Then Jade came in.

"Hey Kendork I need to talk to you," she said.

"Um…Ok plus that's not my name," I replied.

"Whatever" she said.

I got up and followed her.

"So Kendall you know Tori right? "she asked

"Yeah," I said

She was about to open her mouth again but I got a text from Kelly

**Kendall Gustavo wants you and the boys in the studio in an hour**

**-Kelly**

"I got to go Jade nice talking to you," I said

I'm glad I got that text. I don't like jade that much that or she scares everyone. I went to tell the guys that we had to go the studio.

**[Jade's P.O.V]**

I was just about to ask Kendall something then he gets a text. A text, come on. Well now Vega will have to wait and see the real Kendall Knight.

**[Cat's P.O.V]**

So we met the guys from Big time rush. I love them I really like James. He could never like me though. Tori seemed to like Kendall. But didn't he used to date Jo Taylor from new town high or whatever. Kendall seems heart broken still. Yesterday night was fun although I wished the other guys waited for Kendall to watch hockey. Kendall loves hockey it's ashamed that he couldn't watch. He was showing us around though. I hope he got over it.

**{Gustavo's P.O.V]**

"Dogs your on time for once," I said not yelling at them

"Yeah Gustavo we were already on our way when we got Kelly's text," Kendall said. When we first met these "_dogs"_ they played hockey in Minnesota. Kendall being the leader also the bad boy of the group was very stubborn to persuade. Also he never turned his back on his friends, which I find interesting.

"Dogs you know about this contest. Griffin thought we could also do a cameo to." I started

"NO!" the boys said "Never in a million years not after that cameo we did with the evil step mother."

"Guys this could be great publicity for you," Kelly said but wasn't convincing them. I knew they were right.

"Kelly maybe we should listen to the dogs they are right." I said.

"Dogs you are dismissed." I yelled.

**[Logan's P.O.V]**

Well that was weird.

"Hey guys do you want to play hockey when we get back?" I asked

"Yes" all except Kendall said.

"Hey Kendall what about you?" James asked

"Ugh sure" Kendall said.

When we got back we went straight to apartment 2J. We quickly changed then started the game. About an hour into the game we got tired and stopped.

**[Carlos' P.O.V]**

Ok so I decided to go find Cat I was going to ask her on a date. I found cat.

"Hey Cat do you want to go out tomorrow," I asked

"Like on a date?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Then it's a date," she said

I was so happy "Ok see you tomorrow, "I said I ran into 2J with a really big smile on face.

"Hey Carlitos" James said

"Hey" I said

"Did she say yes or-"James asked but I cut him off.

"She said yes," I yelled

**[Tori's P.O.V]**

So I may have a crush on Kendall but I may have a crush on James I really don't know.

"Hey Tori." Kendall said

"Oh hey Kendall"

We were walking to Roque records to see Gustavo. When we got there Kelly greeted us. She told us that they wanted to hear us sing a little bit. So we sang _365 days_

**Monday, well baby I fell for you**

**Tuesday, I wrote this song**

**Wednesday, I wait outside your door, even though I know its wrong… 7 days a week every hour of the month. Got to let you know where my heart is coming from. I shouldn't feel this way. But I got to say baby I got to let you know. I will try everything to make you come closer to me and baby do you believe that it's not a phase? How can I get it through? To tell you what I cant lose I will try 365 days, 365 ways to get to you, you, you, you baby. Every second every tick, tick of the clock (every second) I want all to myself (all to myself). Every second every tick, tick of the clock. I just can't help myself. Feeling kind of guilty. But girl I can't stop. I don't want nobody else. No one else. No one eh, eh, else. I will try everything to make you come closer to me. I'll try 365 days. 365 ways to get to you.**

"Whoa that's really good" the guys and Gustavo said.

"Thanks" we said.

"Hey Tori can I talk to you in Gustavo's office" Kendall asked.

"Yeah sure" I said before following her.

"Tori I really like-"He said but was interrupted. By someone calling his name.

**[Kendall's P.O.V]**

It was after victorious recorded their song. I was going to ask Tori out.

"Hey Tori can I talk to you in Gustavo's office," I asked.

"Yeah sure," she said.

"Tori I really like-" I started but was interrupted by a familiar voice. I turn around to see Jo right in the doorway.

"Jo what are you doing here? "I asked.

"The movie got cut short so I'm back here" She said.

"Tori this is my girlfriend Jo Taylor" I introduce them.

"Nice to meet you Jo." Tori said.

**[Tori's P.O.V]**

His girlfriend? Oh my god my feelings have been played with. I ran out of Gustavo's office and ran to the park. I just cried for what seemed like hours. Then James came oh my god thank god James came.

"Hey need a friend," He asked

"Yes," I said

"Um Tori do you want to go out?" He asked.

"Yes," I said

The next thing I new we were kissing I enjoyed.

**[Jo's P.O.V]**

So we walked back to the palm woods park to fine two people kissing turns out to be Tori and James.

"So you guys are dating," I asked

"Yes we are Jo," James replied

"So wanna go on a double date tomorrow" I asked

"Yeah that'll be fun," Tori replied

"I'm in, "Kendall said.

"Me too" James said

**[Carlos' P.O.V]**

After victorious recorded I escorted Cat to the carnival. But I had a surprise for her since I was wearing my helmet I got her one too.

"Hey Cat ready to go? "I asked

"Yeah," she giggled

"Um here I got you a present," I said

"Oh my god I love presents," she exclaimed "What is it?"

"Open it Cat." I said

"Oh my god a pink helmet I love it." She said

**[The next day]**

**[Kendall's P.O.V]**

Today was the double date with Tori and James. I mean its great to have Jo back. I went to go pick up Jo.

"Hey Kendall" Jo said

"Hey Jo" I said

I escorted her and we met up with James and Tori

**[Later that day]**

**[Tori's P.O.V]**

The date was fun I mean as fun as you can get with the one person you hate. I guess but the awkward thing is when we got back to the Palm woods. I've had enough

"I hate you Kendall Knight," I said as I ran out of the Palm woods.

**[Kendall's P.O.V]**

"I hate you Kendall Knight," Tori said as she ran out of the palm woods.

"Guys let me fix this," I said to Jo and James.

I ran after Tori.

"Tori I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry," I started.

"It doesn't matter," She retorted.

"No it does can we just talk, "I begged

"Kendall just leave me alone" She said. Then I realized we were in the middle of the street and a car coming full speed toward Tori.

"Tori get out of the street," I yelled before I knew it I was sprinting to Tori. I pushed her out of the way the last thing I remember are some people yelling my name.

**[Logan P.O.V]**

I saw Kendall push Tori out of the way then he lost conscious I yelled his name though. Then I realized that Jade, Andrea, Carlos, Cat, James, Jo, Beck, and Camille where right beside me yelling at Kendall.

"Quick someone call 9-1-1," I yelled "Tori get out of the street"

James Carlos and I went to go get Kendall. Within minutes the ambulance were there. They put Kendall on a stretcher. Jo went with him. I pulled out my phone to call Mrs. Knight.

"_Hello Mrs. Knight its Logan. Kendall got hit by a car he's at the hospital. _"I told her. She was crying but she said she meet us there.

"Guys lets go," I instructed

We got to the hospital twenty minutes later. We saw Jo crying.

"How is he, "I asked.

"I don't know they wont let me see him they say he is in a coma and has a broken leg,"Jo said between sobs. I started to cry. This was my best friend. Kendall and I were always close. There was a long silence well except the sounds of crying. I sat down between Jo and Camille I put an arm around both of them. Camille buried her face into my chest and cried. Jo put her head on my shoulder. James tried to comfort Tori and Carlos tried to comfort Cat. Beck tried to keep calm and tried to control Jade. Andrea and Robbie ok and Rex tried to help out everyone, which I appreciated so much. About another twenty minutes the doctor finally let us in. I went first. "Excuse me nurse which room is Kendall Knight in." I asked

"Kendall Knight is in room 24" she said.

I made my way to his room where he laid motionless

"Hey buddy I guess this is really stupid but thank you so much for being there in middle school. I know I seem weak, which I probably am. I don't care Kendall don't you dare stop fighting. Fight for Katie and James and Carlos and your mom and me. Fight for your dad he would want you to be here right now for your mom and Katie because he can't. Kendall please I know you are strong and a fighter well this is the fight of your life. Or in hockey terms the game of a lifetime and you need to go big time. Remember when we first moved to L.A you said that to James at the audition. Kendall please," I said my voice breaking at the last part. I left so someone else could visit him.

**[Jade's P.O.V]**

Ok I saw Kendall get hit. I never would have save Vega. After that Logan kid came back I went in. I wasn't in the mood to argue so if someone told me other wise they'd get it. Logan told me he's in room 24 so I went there. I open the door slowly and saw him lying there motionless. "Hey Kendall if you hear me listen closely. Your best friends are all upset they are worried I know I may come off as mean. I know I can be scary but right now the only thing I care about is you. I saw what happen I feel so bad for you. Yeah um I'll deny it if you actually tell someone. Kendall you have to be strong for Katie and your mom and friends. Jo is crying harder then any of the guys. Kendall fight and don't give up seriously don't please not now, "I said. "Ok I'm going to let someone visit you now please don't give up," I begged and with that left. When I got back I sat with Beck not saying anything just a few glares now and then.

**[Kendall's P.O.V in his thoughts]**

What did Jade mean she only cares for me? They all are upset because of me aren't they? Logan's words were inspiring though. I can't let them down they're right I'm going to fight for my life. I have too.

**[Carlos P.O.V]**

Jade came back I was going to see Kendall after all he is my best friend. My older brother. I went to room 24 and saw Kendall laying down in the hospital bed motionless. I walked over to his side and sat down.

"Kendall, please fight for your life we need you. Who else would come up with ridicules plans to save us. Not James Logan or I. Kendall please…you are my big brother I couldn't do it without you. Please," I begged. "Kendall I'm going to let James see you now then Jo then we have to go." I said as I was leaving.

**[James'P.O.V]**

This has to happen to the strongest person I met. Carlos came back I saw tears running down his face. I got up and went to Kendall's room he looked so weak. "Kendall, please buddy this is the fight of your life we need you here with us please. Kendall please. "I started

"Logan needs you because you protect him. Carlos needs you because you give advice. I need you because well we are brothers and when my parents separated you made me feel happy. You even talked your mom into letting us have a sleepover. Kendall I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm going to let Jo in now Kendall. "I said almost crying

**[Jo's P.O.V]**

I hate Tori this shouldn't have happen to Kendall he is so strong and nice and caring. I saw James come back from his visit. It was my turn.

I found my way to room 24. I saw him look so weak even though he's strong

"Kendall please don't leave us we all love you Kendall I'm so sorry this happened to you but you can fight through it I'll be with you." I kissed him on the head and left.

**Poor Kendall thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so thank you for reading **

**Disclaimer I don't own Big time rush or Victorious or any of their music.**

**[No ones P.O.V]**

So that night the boys were really upset. Katie and Mrs. Knight came to see Kendall. Mrs. Knight stayed with Kendall that night. Jo stayed with the boys. Katie and Jo cried themselves asleep.

**[Tori's P.O.V]**

So I'm laying in bed. The events of today replaying in my mind. All Kendall wanted was to sort things out. He warned me to get out of the street. I didn't listen to him. Now Katie and Jo are really heartbroken. Well the boys are too. I can't shake this feeling of being guilty.

**~Next day~**

Andrea, Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Rex and I went to apartment 2J. We were going to visit the boys. Camille, Jo, and Katie were sitting on the orange couch. Their eyes red and puffy from crying. Their cheeks stained with tears.

"Um…guys Gustavo wants us at the studio," James said breaking the awkwardness.

"Should we tell him?" Carlos asked

"How long have you guys known him?" I asked

"A long time Tori very long, "Logan said.

**[Logan's P.O.V]**

"How long have you guys known him," Tori asked

"Along time Tori very long time" I replied

We got in the car to go to Roque Records. We all were nervous to hear what Gustavo might say.

"Dogs, Victorious where's Kendall?" he asked. Now's our chance to run.

**[Gustavo's P.O.V]**

"Dogs, Victorious where's Kendall?" I asked

"H-he's b-been h-hit b-by a-a c-car" Carlos cried. Oh no!

"What do you mean he's been hit by a car?" Kelly asked.

"We mean is he was in the street and a car hit him," Jade replied in an angry tone. I could feel hot tears forming in my tear ducts. I love these "dogs" as if they were my family.

"And um… well he's is in a coma," Logan said

"WHAT," Kelly and I yelled. That's it I couldn't hold back tears. Then the news came on.

**We interrupt this program but Kendall Knight from Big time rush has been hit by a car yesterday. Police identified the driver as 20 years old Michael Allen. Witness says he was drunk and high. Now he is being charged with under age drinking, drug usage, and hit-and-run. Mr. Allen will be trialed. As for Kendall Knight he is in critical condition. Best wishes to him.** By then we all were crying.

**[Kelly's P.O.V]**

Poor Kendall. A coma. Jade seems like she is actually caring for Kendall. I really don't want to get her mad. No one bosses her around. She wears black even her hair is dyed black with highlights of other colors. She carries scissors in her jacket. Yikes!

**[Jo's P.O.V]**

I visited Kendall today. He's still in a coma. Why him? Why? All he wanted was to fix things between him and Tori. She has to be stubborn. "Kendall please fight," I said. I miss him. I had to meet my producer so I left. Jett picked me up and we left. I know Kendall doesn't like him so I'll get out of the car if he does make a move. I swear I will. The car ride wasn't terrible.

"So Jo I heard what happen to Kendall." He said

"Yeah well I'm still going not going out with you Jett," I said.

"I know" he said we finally got there.

**[Jade's P.O.V]**

That newsperson is so dumb I mean Kendall is in a coma. She has the nervous to mention it. We all were going to visit him well not at the same time better to let Gustavo and Kelly go I guess.

**[Carlos' P.O.V]**

We all headed to the Palm woods.

"Hey Cat do you want to be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Yes," She said I took her hand and we walked in the lobby. We all hung out in apt2J. Then we went to visit Kendall. I went first. Cat came with me.

"Hey Kendall please wake up please." Cat begged.

Kendall moved his hand. He's moving!

"Hey," he said weekly

"Hey," I said "dude we were so worried"

"I know I heard what you guys said last week"

I texted everyone

**Kendall woke up, Carlos**

Everyone texted me OMG awesome

"Kendall I can't believe its you" cat said.

"Yeah I'm sorry guys I tried to wake up sooner"

"Kendall it's fine we knew you tried"

"Yeah can you let Katie in I want to see her," He said

We walked back to send Katie in.

**[Kendall's P.O.V]**

"Hey big brother" Katie said giving me a hug.

"Hey Katie-Kat" I said.

"Oh my god I thought I lost you," she said

"I'm not going anywhere not after dad died," I smiled.

"I'm gonna let Jade in or should it be the boys?"

"Boys then Jade west please," I said

The guys came in and James and Logan both gave giant bear hugs

"Kendall we missed you," Logan said.

"I missed you too Loges," I said

"Dude I'm so sorry,"James said

"It's fine man," I said smiling

They left and Jade came in.

"Hey Jade I heard what you said about me. About how you only cared about me right now." I said

"Oh really if you tell anyone you will be right back here Knight," I said.

"I won't honest," I said.

**Hey sorry it's short I promise it will be longer. But Kendall woke up I'm happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated this is probably one of my favorite chapter ever.**

**[Kendall's P.O.V]**

I hate hospitals. I hate that I have to stay in one for a week. I guess I broke my leg saving Tori. The guys have been visiting me though. Jo comes after work. My mom and Katie come a lot too. Victorious comes with the guys. Gustavo, Kelly, and Griffin came once too. Kelly and Gustavo said they have a surprise for me.

_**~A weak later~**_

I finally get to go home. When I was being discharged the made me sit in a wheel chair. My mom picked me up the guys helped me in the car. Oh yeah I have to use crutches. We got back to the palm woods in 20minutes. When I walked in to the lobby Everyone was there holding _WELCOME BACK KENDALL!_ Signs. It was really nice. I got back to apt 2J I was relaxing with the guys when I got a text message from Kelly.

**Hey Kendall you and the guys need to come in with Victorious **

**~Kelly. **Great. I like Kelly and Gustavo but I'm kinda injured at the moment.

"Guys we have to go to the studio," I said

"Ok lets go, "James said

"We need to pick up Victorious, "I said

"Ok," Carlos said. We were on our way to pick them up when we got to Roque records we were greeted by Kelly

"Hey guys oh my gosh! Kendall, "Kelly

"Hey Kelly, "I said I said giving her a hug "So why did you guys need us, "I asked a little confused

"It's a surprise for you," Kelly said. James suddenly blindfolded me with a green bandana.

"What the heck," I said as everyone guided me somewhere in Roque records.

"Just trust us Ken-dizzle," Logan said

"Ok fine," I said.

**[Gustavo's P.O.V]**

The dogs and victorious and Kelly were leading Kendall to the back room. It has Kendall's favorite things. I want him to know I'm not all mean. Just strict. When they all got here James un-blindfolded Kendall.

"Surprise," We all yelled.

"Oh guys this is so nice," Kendall said in shock.

"Well you deserver it," Tori said.

"Thanks," Kendall said

**[Carlos' P.O.V]**

We all partied then we went back to the palm woods. Every one hung out with us in. Cat was sitting on my lap I wrapped my arms around her. Kendall had his arm around Jo's shoulder. Same with Logan and Camille and Jade and Beck. Oh yeah also Tori and James were like every one else We were all watching tv. Finally!

**[Tori's P.O.V]**

It was relaxing to have Kendall back it isn't the same with out him. Andrea and Robbie both got him something awesome. I also got him something. But it's not as good

**{Andrea's P.O.V]**

So Robbie and I got Kendall a new guitar. So he can play with Robbie and I. Tori got him a pair of green vans.

**I'll update later. Thoughts I really like writing this please favorite it review it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N this chapter is mainly how Kendall was treated by his father… Kogan bromance…Important note at the end.**

That night the gang had a sleepover. Girls in James and Carlos' room. Boys sleep in Kendall and Logan's room. Logan and Kendall were always close. Kendall would comfort Logan. Logan will listen to Kendall was having trouble and needed to tell some one how he feels. Kendall grew up being abused by his dad. Logan grew up being bullied.

**[Kendall's P.O.V]**

_Kendall is twelve at that time he was tortured by his father. He tried so hard to please him. His father just saw him as worthless._

"_Where are you Kendall?" William Knight's voice was rough and cold._

"_COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN," Will shouted. Kendall hope he just go away. He hoped Carlos' father could here this. Then Kendall quickly got his Ipod out and hit record then hid it in his sweatshirt._

"_I found you don't ever hide from me again," Will shouted_

"_Please sir don't be mad I-," Kendall begged but was intruppeted. Will had punched Kendall in the mouth. _

"_Do you know why you got that? Because you hid from me, "Will examined_

"_Leave me alone," Kendall pleaded_

"Leave me alone leave me alone leave me alone," Kendall cried in his sleep.

"Kendall it's ok it was just a nightmare," Logan said trying to comfort his best friend.

"Sorry it was about my dad," Kendall started

"I know he was a monster," Logan smiled

"He was going to beat me up because I was hiding from him." Kendall whispered

"He won't hurt you again," Logan said reassuring his friend.

"Thanks Loges," Kendall said "Lets go back to sleep."

**(Next day)**

That nightmare was freaky but at least I got Logan to always be there for me. I'm there for him. I woke up after Logan did we made breakfast and then waited for everyone to wake up.

"Logan thanks for last night." I said

"No thanks needed," he said

"Thanks little brother," I smirked.

The girls except for Jade woke up a little while after.

"Good morning," Tori said

"Good morning," Logan and I said

"We made breakfast. French toast bacon and scrambled eggs," Logan said.

"Yay! French toast," Cat said in a really high pitch voice

"Cat the guys are still sleeping," I said

"Oh sorry," she apologized. Then James and Beck came out.

"Morning," they said

"Good morning," I said then everyone woke up. We were chilling when Logan pulled me into our room.

"How are you feeling about last night," he asked.

"To be honest I want to forget him he hurt me a lot," I said.

**[Jo's ]**

I heard Kendall and Logan whispering. I was curious. Then I heard Logan ask how Kendall felt. Why would he ask that?

"Jo you're not listening to them are you?" James asked with concern

"Yea I am sorry," I said honestly. I can't lie to James. He knows when most people are lying to him.

"Jo, Kendall talks to Logan because Logan knows how to deal with these situations," James said reassuringly.

"But what did Kendall mean when he wish he could forget about him?" I asked I could see the panic in James' eye

"I don't think I can tell you its sort of Kendall's thing," James said

"Should I ask him then?" I asked

"No! The last thing we need is for him to break down." James said with anger in his voice.

"Ok but I'm curious." I said

"Jo, please I'll ask if I can tell you bet I'm not even excepting to bring it up again ok." James said

"Ok," we walked back to the living room. Logan and Kendall came out a few minutes later.

"Kendall everyone wants to know what's bothering you," Cat said

"Ok you guys deserver to know. Up till about two years ago my so-called dad abused me mentally and physically. I had a dream about him last night that's all." Kendall said trying not to cry.

"Aw Kendall I'm sorry," I said.

**[Beck's POV]**

Why do I even bother trying to act like Kendall? He's had a tough life. He is so strong and passionate for his friends…even if he still has his crutches.

"Hey dude it'll be ok your dad won't hurt you ever," I said like I was Carlos or James or even Logan.

"Thanks Beck," Kendall replied.

"No problem," I smiled.

**[James' POV]**

So Kendall told everyone that's great. I remember when he wouldn't even tell us. He told Logan though. Well I can't complain Logan and Kendall are closer than any of us. Logan and Kendall need each other. Beck said was true. Logan, Kendall, and Carlos are my brothers and I won't let them get hurt by anyone especially Papa K. He is nothing more than a monster. I wont stand for it though Kendall is my brother. I got a text from Gustavo that he wanted to meet the guys for a quick recording session.

"Guys we have to go to Roque Records." I said

"Ok," Logan replied and with that we left.

***Later that day***

We are recording _We are _which is personally my favorite song on the 24/7 album.

**(Starts singing we are.)**

**James **

Thinking we don't want to get caught up in over thinking

**Kendall**

We've only got tonight

**James**

Moments, we gotta keep on living for these moments

**Kendall**

Cause this is our time

**Carlos**

Life to short to sit and wait for luck to come our way. Light it up like fireworks. I wanna hear you say…

**Group**

We are, We are! We are alive and we are the light that's shining down. We are, we are! We are the reckless, you can hear us drownding out the sound. We are, we are! Young and dumb, always chasing something. We are, we are! Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming. We are, we are!

**Logan**

Chances, you know there's nothing wrong with taking chances.

**Kendall**

We put it on the line.

**Logan**

Someday,(someday) I know we are going to be somebody someday.

**Kendall**

We only gotta try

**Carlos**

Life to short to sit and wait for luck to come our way. Light it up like fireworks. I wanna hear you say…

**Group**

We are, We are! We are alive and we are the light that's shining down. We are, we are! We are the reckless, you can hear us drownding out the sound. We are, we are! Young and dumb, always chasing something. We are, we are! Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming. We are, we are! Oh, whoa, Oh-whoa! Oh, oh whoa! We are, we are! Oh-whoa! Oh, oh whoa! We are, we are! Oh-whoa! Oh, oh whoa! We are, we are! Oh-whoa! Oh, oh whoa! We are, we are! We are, We are! We are alive and we are the light that's shining down. We are, we are! We are the reckless, you can hear us drownding out the sound. We are, we are! Young and dumb, always chasing something. We are, we are! Hearts like drums, you can hear us coming. We are, we are!

"Dogs that was brilliant," Gustavo exclaimed

"Thanks but why this song?" Kendall asked

"No reason," Gustavo said embarrassed.

**[Kendall's P.O.V]**

So after that recording session we had to do 5 hours of harmonies. We finally got to leave. Logan and I has been working on this song we really like. It's John Mayer's_ Edge of Desire_. I think it's a good song to play guitar too.

**So I left off here I was sick so this is what I got done. Review please. I don't own Big time rush or Victorious. I also don't own **_**we are**_** by big time rush.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N So yeah James Maslow is on Dancing with the stars! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own own Big time rush, Victorious, and the song in this chapter Belongs to big time rush.**

**[Tori's P.O.V]**

So Kendall told us what his dad did to him. Kendall is strong very strong. It could have been different. Kendall could have died. Now hearing that his father has abused him mentally and physically breaks my heart. Logan and Kendall seems close. Not like Carlos or James. Kendall and Logan are like two peas in a pod. I'm serious they have a bond that no one could take away. No even Jo or Jade. I'm serious though if one of the boys kissed Jo except Logan. Kendall would be so mad, but Logan Kendall would be so much easier. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the boys sang _we are_. When they finished I was crying slightly it's a beautiful song.

"Tori are you crying?" James asked

"A little," I admitted

"Aw Tori don't cry," James said

"James I'm crying because I'm happy," I said

"Oh that's good Tori," Jade said mimicking me.

"I don't talk like that," I snorted

"Whatever," she whispered

**(Later that Day)**

**[Kendall's P.O.V]**

So we were all sitting in a cabana by the pool. I had mu old guitar and we were all singing songs. Big time rush started. We sung _Anything_ but we sang another song after James never heard _Anything._

**Carlos**

Baby if it's dark outside. That's because I stole the stars tonight. I'll pit them on a priceless chain, yeah crazy as it sounds had to give you something to show you I'd do anything

**Kendall and Carlos**

Anything you want (want)

Anything you need (need)

Everything you are (are)

Is everything to me

Everything you say (say)

Everything you do (do)

Imma hold it down for you.

Girl there is some things I can't explain like how you have blown me away. There's some things we just cant choose like how I would, I would I would do…

**Kendall and Logan**

Anything for you (do anything)

Anything for you (do anything)

**Kendall**

I know all the things people say I know, sticks and stones may break your bones but you feel the pain. All they've got is jealousy and we've got everything. Let the world attack. Go to war for you girl. I got your back,

**Kendall and Carlos**

Anything you want (want)

Anything you need (need)

Everything you are (are)

Is everything to me

Everything you say (say)

Everything you do (do)

Imma hold it down for you.

Girl there is some things I can't explain like how you have blown me away. There's some things we just cant choose like how I would, I would I would do…

**Kendall and Logan**

Anything for you (do anything)

Anything for you (do anything)

**Kendall and Carlos**

Anything you want (want)

Anything you need (need)

Everything you are (are)

Is everything to me

Everything you say (say)

Everything you do (do)

Imma hold it down for you.

Girl there is some things I can't explain like how you have blown me away. There's some things we just cant choose like how I would, I would I would do…

**Logan**

Do anything

Do anything

Do anything

Do anything

Everyone loved it.

"Hey K-dog you and Logan should sing_ do it all again_" James said

"No, not today," I replied

"Aw phooey," Cat whined

"Sorry guys," I said. I love singing but right now I wasn't up for it. I also know Jo sings she's really good. I've heard her. When we all got bored we went to 2J. Well I limped along because I still have my crutches. We got back we watched a movie. It's a horror movie I know Logan doesn't like them so he sat next to me. We always watch and he sits next to me so he can hide his face in my chest. I don't mine I know he is scared. So after the movie Logan has already fallen asleep.

"Good night," Andrea said

"Good night," Tori said

"Night," Jade said bitterly

"Good night," Robbie and Rex added

"Good night K-dog, Logie-bear, Carlitos, and Jamie," Jo said with a slight giggle

"Nighty-night," Cat yawned

"Goodnight boys," Camille said.

"Night," James, Carlos, and I yawned.

"Ok guys you go in your room I got Logan," I whispered

"Ok night Ken," They said and left. I picked up Logan and carried him to our room. Thank god he was wearing sweats already so I tucked him in his bed and went to my bed and drifted off.

**[somewhere around 3 am]**

I woke up to hear Logan moaning. I instantly knew he was having a nightmare.

"Logan it's ok you're safe no ones going to hurt you," I said whispering yelling.

"K-kendall? I had a nightmare," Logan whispered back

"It's ok Logie bear," I said and pulled him into a hug.

"Can you sleep here with me?" Logan asked embarrassed

"Of course Loges," I said

I crawled under the covers and put my arm around Logan so he know he's safe. Sometimes I wish we could stay like this forever.

"Goodnight little brother," I said kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight Kendall," He yawned cuddling up to me.

**Horrible ending. But it was cute, Kendall is a good best friend. Anyways reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey so I might be busy but I'll update when I can.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Big time rush or Victorious and the songs belong btr victorious or Katelyn Tarver **

**[Logan's POV]**

So Kendall and I have been working on John Mayer's "Edge of desire" I think it's a great inspirational song. That's why I like it. Kendall likes it because it's easy for him to strum and there isn't really any high notes. He also likes it because of how it's worded. Jo also sings. Some of my favorite are_ undeniable, It's good, Love alone, and Favorite girl._ So after a hard day Gustavo finally let us go. We headed back to the Palm Woods. I was glad to be back I was so tired.

"Hey Logie," Camille said

"Oh hey Camille," I said.

"So what are you doing? "she asked.

"The guys and I were gonna watch a game. The wilds play." I said

"Oh hockey, ok I'll watch too." She said

"You like hockey?" I asked her

"No, but I want to try some things you like because you do a lot of what I like." She explained

"Camille Roberts you are truly the best girl ever," I said. We headed up to 2J. After the game we were all really tired.

"Good night guys I'm gonna head home," Camille yawned.

"Good night," we all said. Then we headed to our rooms. I had this feeling some one was haunting me. A few hours later I woke up screaming. Kendall was trying to calm me down.

"Logan it's ok it's only a dream you're safe now." He said soothingly.

"It was so real Kendall," I said crying

"Shh…Logan it's ok you're safe no one is going to hurt you." He said.

"Kendall can you sleep here for the night?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"Sure little brother," He said crawling out of bed into mine. He wrapped a protective arm around me and I snuggled into his chest. He kissed me my forehead and we were both out in a matter of minutes.

**(next morning)**

**[Kendall's P.O.V]**

So I slept with Logan because he was having a nightmare. Poor thing he seemed better after a while. I wonder what this means. So we all showered and we were now just playing dome hockey. Tori and her friends were over. So we were going to hang out.

"So how was yesterday for you guys?" Tori asked

"Fine the Wilds won last night," I said

"Wilds?" She asked confused.

"Minnesota wilds hockey team," James explained

"Oh," she finally got it

"So guys want to go to the pool?" Tori asked

"Ugh… sure we'll meet you guys down there," I said

"Ok," she said. I just need to talk to Logan. He was having a nightmare last night I just need to make sure he's ok.

"Hey Loges about last night are you ok?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"Yea just the dream felt so real thanks Kendall." He said

"Your welcome anytime little brother," I said I grabbed my guitar and headed down to the pool.

"So guys Logan and I have been working on John Mayer's 'Edge of Desire'" I said.

**(Starts singing edge of desire)**

_Young and full of running_

_tell me where is that taking me?_

_just a great figure eight_

_or a tiny infinity?_

_love is really nothing_

_but a dream that keeps waking me_

_for all of my trying_

_we still end up dying_

_how can it be?_

_don't say a word_

_just come over and lie here with me_

_'cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see_

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe_

_there I just said it_

_I'm scared you'll forget about me_

_so young and full of running_

_all the way to the edge of desire_

_steady my breathing_

_silently screaming_

_I have to have you now_

_wired and I'm tired_

_think I'll sleep in my clothes on the floor_

_Or maybe this mattress will spin on its axis_

_and find me on yours_

_don't say a word_

_just come over and lie here with me_

_cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see_

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe_

_there I just said it_

_I'm scared you'll forget about me_

_don't say a word_

_just come over and lie here with me_

_cause I'm just about to set fire to everything I see_

_I want you so bad I'll go back on the things I believe_

_there I just said it_

_I'm scared you'll forget about me_

"That was beautiful" everyone said

"Thanks," Logan and I said

**[James P.O.V]**

Logan and Kendall did an amazing job covering that song. Logan seemed freaked out this morning. I know he has panic attacks some times he also has nightmares sometimes. I bet it was one of those things. So anyway Cat and Carlos seem happy.

"Hey Carlitos," I said

"Hey," he replied

"You wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure James are we going to play hockey with Logan and Kendall?" He asked.

"Yeah you can pick the teams," I said

"Ok," he said.

**(The next day)**

So we were all going to the rink. It's been a while since we played. The teams were Carlos and I vs. Kendall and Logan. So after two hours of playing the score was 18-16. Kendall was always a great player. That's why he was team captain. So we were heading out when I get a call from Tori

"Hello," I said

"Hey James it's Tori," She said

"Oh hey Tori we are on our way back to the palm woods," I said

"Ok,"

**Stupid ending I know but at least tomorrow will be better.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Carlos P.O.V**

So Logan and Kendall did really well on the song. They seemed to be out of it. I mean with so much accruing. It's nice to see them cutting lose. So Cat and I were clapping along. As soon as the song was over Logan's scared face was back.

"Hey Loges," I said

"Hey 'Liatos," he said

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Yeah I'm fine," he chuckled

"Oh good game from yesterday," I said

"Yeah you too," He said

**Logan's P.O.V**

So after I'd sung with Kendall. I was out of it. I was tired, really tired. So after we all hung out. I went back to sleep. I just can't be like this. Kendall helped me a lot and I'm extremely grateful. Really I am.

**Tori's POV**

**(Years later)**

So we all are happy. No one has fought. We've all been good to each other

**The end**


End file.
